Sleeping Beauty
by Smickan
Summary: Unrequited love is never fair. Especially when it's not unrequited and you're just too drunk to tell...


_One shot for drunken Charlie. I only ever write this much when I'm depressed –rollseyes- I dunno what's up with me :op_

**Sleeping Beauty.**

"Show me da way to go hoooooome…"

"Oh god."

"I'm tired and I wanna go to beeeeeed."

"She's at it again…"

"Oi!" Smithy reached out as Charlie veered right in front of him, stumbling towards the road.

"I ha' a lil drink 'bout 'n hour agooo…."

"Was more than a little drink." Smithy settled her upright, holding her between him and Mickey as they walked, his arm holding her firmly around her waist.

"S'gone right to maaah heaaaaaad." Charlie giggled drunkenly, wrapping her arms around Smithy's neck, looking up at him. "…Can't 'member no more." She slurred.

"Good." Smithy smiled tightly, attempting to walk as she snuggled into his side, draping herself over him.

"Seems quite taken with you, Sarge." Mickey smirked, frowning at the glare from Smithy.

"I need to go bed…" Charlie whispered in Smithy's ear, "…You come with me?"

"Er…" Smithy glanced at where Mickey was pretending not to have heard, "Let's just get you home."

Charlie grinned, stumbling along towards Mickey's house, letting Smithy prop her against the wall and himself as they waited for Mickey to get in. "You gonna be alright, Smithy?" he asked with a smirk, nodding at where Charlie was about to fall asleep. "Sure you don't want her to stay he-"

"I can manage." Smithy interjected, stepping forward to stop Charlie slipping towards the floor, "Come on…"

"Mmnight." Charlie yawned, snuggling back against Smithy as she tripped along the pavement, both arms locking around his waist.

* * *

"Coooold." Charlie whined softly as she leant against the wall beside her front door, giggling as Smithy's hands dipped inside her jacket pockets, before patting down her trousers pockets, reaching inside one to get her keys. "Most people buy me a drink first…" 

"I did." Smithy unlocked the front door, "You must have missed it."

Charlie smiled to herself and held onto Smithy, letting her hands linger over his upper arms, tilting her head to look up at him. "You coming in…?"

"Can hardly let you collapse half way upstairs…" Smithy pushed the door open, looking down at her. "…What?"

Charlie grinned and leant up slightly, shifting her face close to his, about to kiss him, before looking hurt as he pulled back.

"Let's er…let's get you a coffee…"

"I don't want no coffee!" Charlie scowled petulantly, stumbling along the passage towards the door, curling up in the armchair.

"Tough." Smithy looked through the adjoining doors, locating the kitchen.

Charlie scowled again, clutching a cushion as she yawned, her head tilting forward, soon falling asleep.

"How do you have-." Smithy glanced back through, stopping as he saw Charlie, smiling a little. "Charlie…?"

Charlie shifted a little in the seat, her hair falling across her face as she slept, her nose wrinkling delicately.

"Come on Charlie…" he moved to lift her up, her head lolling against his shoulder as her arm draped around his neck. "Let's get you to bed…"

Charlie murmured a soft reply, her hair falling over his arm as she snuggled against his warmth, her eyes flickering open as he lay her on the bed once upstairs. "Smithy…" she yawned, holding her arms open.

"What?"

"Here…" she grumbled, frowning.

Smithy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyebrow raising sharply as Charlie yanked on his arm, pulling him down beside her on the bed, her arms already around his waist. "Charlie…!"

Charlie looked up at him and giggled softly, pressing her lips lightly against his, oblivious to his surprised expression. She smiled, snuggled closer and proceeded to fall fast asleep, her arm draped across his stomach.

Smithy sighed and waited until her breathing deepened, carefully untangling himself, before making sure a glass of water was in close proximity for the morning. He stood by the side of the bed and pulled the duvet gently over her, his hand gently brushing a tendril of hair from her eyes. "Night Charlie…" he whispered, kissing the top of her head and edging out the door, closing it behind him.

Once outside he glanced back at the house, locking the front door behind him, posting the keys through the letter box, before continuing on his way home.


End file.
